


I think of you each nights

by ale_xxx



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Mell-centric, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski Needs a Hug, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Rich Goranski-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale_xxx/pseuds/ale_xxx
Summary: "When they first started dating, everyone thought it was some kind of dumb joke. Then, as their relationship was still going on two month after the announcement, the whole squad thought that it wouldn't last more than six month."
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. When something goes up, remember it can also go down

When they first started dating, everyone thought it was some kind of dumb joke. Then, as their relationship was still going on two month after the announcement, the whole squad thought that it wouldn't last more than six month. Everyone, particularly Jeremy, even if he was on good term with Rich, confronted Michael several times a week. This day wasn't different of the others, as the squad minus Rich and Jake- who was at a doctor appointment to see if he could get out of his wheelchair soon- were sitting at a table, eating their lunch and chatting aimlessly. But soon, the subject came up as Michael talked about how him and Richard were supposed to meet at the end of the day to play some games -Probably Zelda, as Rich showed interest in the game since the squip left- in his basement. This time, Christine was the one who changed the conversation to the usual Rich bashing that happened almost everyday during two months - almost three, they started dating on the fourth of October, and today was the first of December- while the said boy wasn't here. She looked at her gay sidekick almost sadly, before opening her mouth.  
"But seriously Michael, I don't know how you can stand being with him..."  
Michael looked up from his sushi, looking clearly annoyed.  
"How do yall don't get it ? We have this conversation everyday, but you still can't understand that I love him, and he love me."  
Chloe was the one who talked then.  
"Yeah but like, don't get me wrong, I like him, but still ! He bullied you for two years !"  
"Under his squip influence. Jeremy told me some hurtful shit while he had it, but he is still my bestfriend !"  
Jeremy looked down at his lap, biting his bottom lip. He knew he couldn't erase what he said to Michael, but it still hurted. Jenna thought it was a good moment to add:  
"Still, he is a freaking psycho."  
Michael didn't had the time to defend his boyfriend that Jeremy started talking.  
" Y-You two a-aren't even that close... L-like, you n-never hold e-each others hands or else..."  
"What we do is our concern and our only ! I am the one who asked if we could take it slow because I feared the reaction of our peers, but it looks like I should have feared your reactions !"  
Michael stood up, took his backpack and threw it on his shoulder.  
"So now, yall can all mind your bussinesses and get off our dicks !"  
He stormed out of the room, leaving his unfinished lunch on the table.  
As the same time, in the bathroom near his english class -the period he had next, but he surely wouldn't attend anyway- you could find Richard, crying in the stall who was the furthest of the door. He knew that the squad where talking behind his back, Michael had told him, but hearing it from them directly hurted too much for the man. He sat there, on the ground, crying quietly - a thing he learned to do under the abuse of his father- his knees drawn up to his chest, his phone in hand, wondering if he should text his boyfriend. The said boyfriend was quicker, since his phone buzzed before he could made his mind.

GaymeliMELLo

Rich ? Where are you ? Class is startin soon 

SpicyBItch 

I don't feel good, I don't think i will come in english

GaymeliMELLo 

What happened ? u need sumthing ? 

SpicyBItch

Nah dont worry ill be fine

GaymeliMELLo

You heard them uh ? 

Rich ? 

Babe are you ok ? 

SpicyBItch 

its okay

We still doin that gzme night ?

GaymeliMELLo 

If u still gud yeah

so u skippin ? 

where are u 

im not leavin u alone so where is u 

SpicyBItch

Can we

Meet at ur car ? 

In ten min

GaymeliMELLo 

No prob rich

see u soon uyab


	2. Baby I don't feel so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was shaken away from his thoughts by his boyfriend who sat in the passenger side, head down. He took off his headphones, letting them rest on his neck.

Saying that Michael was mad would be an understatement. He was furious. His headphones were blasting music as he walked to his car, trying to calm himself for Rich's sake. Said boy wasn't here when he arrived, so Michael sat down in the car, sighing loudly. His boyfriend was one of the sweetest person he knew, and yet their friends were bashing him as soon as he left. The first weeks of their relationship was some really shy encounters, Michael blushing as soon as Rich told him that he loved him. They didnt wanted to tell anyone before they were 100% comfortable with each other, but when you know someone like Jenna, it is not possible to keep a secret. So soon, the whole group were aware -except Brooke, who seemed to be clueless until she saw Michael kiss Rich's cheek-. Michael really thought that they would be supportive. Since the play, he became the baby of the whole squad who protected him from everything, so being kinda rude would have made sense if he was in a relationship with someone they didn't know, but it didn't since his boyfriend was one of their friends too. Hell, even Jake was mean about it ! He knew that they only wanted his hapiness, but they didn't understood that Rich was who made him happy, and that they were really hurting the shorter boy. Michael was shaken away from his thoughts by his boyfriend who sat in the passenger side, head down. He took off his headphones, letting them rest on his neck.  
"You okay uyab ?"   
Michael stared sadly the shorter boy. Richard looked wretched.   
"Yeah..can we just leave the school please ?"   
"Of course."   
The filipino boy started driving, while still throwing short glance at his partner. Said partner was leaning on the car door, looking at the school as they left the parking lot.   
Michael drove for several minutes, in a total silence. He knew that Rich will start talking when he would be ready. He stopped the car as they arrived in front of Michael's house. His moms were actually working, so he knew that they could crash at his place without being bothered. He stepped out, looking at the passenger side, seeing that Rich were also leaving the car. He walked until being near his boyfriend, and silently took his hand. They both walked toward the house's door, Michael rummaging through his hoodie pocket to find his keys. He finally found them, and opened the door, letting Rich enters first. They made their way to the basement, the shorter of the two instantly letting himself fall on the bed and drawn his knees to his chest, hugging a pillow. He were holding his tears as well as he could, but soon it wasn't enough. It started by only few tears escaping the corners of his eyes, and moments later he was fully sobbing. Michael sat next to him, gently rubbing his back and whispering some words at his ear. It took Rich several minutes to finally calm down, but even then Michael's hand didn't left his back. It took more minutes for Richard to start talking.   
"I just don't get why they hate me so much..."   
His lisp was fully audible, but Michael didn't say anything about it.   
"They don't hate you babe, they just are big dumbass. Don't let them get to you. You worth so much more than what they think, they just don't see it. They don't see you like I do."   
Richard sat down and let himself sink in his boyfriend arms.   
"I don't know how to change their mind..."   
"They are too far up in their own arse, nothing we could say will make them realize how wonderful you are. Just let the time pass by, and they'll notice by themselves."   
Rich didn't add anything after that, just huddling against Michael's chest. They stayed like that without saying anything for what felt like hours, but were only some minutes until the boy with dirty blonde hair fell asleep. Michael just sank down in the mattress, gently stroking his boyfriend's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to add that i accidentaly SHAVED MY EYEBROWS WHILE WRITING THIS. I wanna cryyy
> 
> Im lucky that my country will stay in lockdown until mid may. At least it gives me some times to learn some basic makeup skill. 
> 
> Also ! Im actually working on a Dear Evan Hansen one shot, it will be part of a serie of one shot on DEH but i will surely do a serie for Be more chill too. I found a website that gives cute prompts, and I love it. 
> 
> Little spoiler for the oneshot im currently writing: Its about treebros. And knitting. 
> 
> Anyway ! Feedbacks are always good, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Interacting with readers always brightens my day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a fanfiction that i hope to finish (for once) I hope you enjoyed it, and im sorry if there is faults, english isn't my native language and its like, 3am


End file.
